yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Team Uraotogi
Team Uraotogi (裏御伽, literally translated as Reverse Side Attending','' although other adaptations refer to them as' ''Team Fractured Fairy Tales) is a group of five demons who participate in the Dark Tournament and fight against Team Urameshi during the event's semi-finals. Characteristics This team was founded by it's captain, Suzuki, in order for him to participate in the Dark Tournament. He intended to accumulate a vast amount of fame and loyal followers, and thus use them in order to build up his reputation as the greatest fighter of all times, and eventually, to proclaim himself as a god to the entire world, and after his death to become a "legend eternitus." Aside from Suzuki, all the other team members where nothing more but second hand fighters and weak level demons, with most of there powers originating from the magical weapons that Suzuki had crafted for each of them. While participating in the tournament, four of the team's members (Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, Ura Urashima and Shishiwakamaru) where using perverted aliases and corrupted appearances of famous, Japanese fairy tale characters. There attacks and martial arts were mimicking scenes from the stories in question. Each member of the team, unlike the other teams that Team Urameshi faced, all shared the same traits, arrogance, narcissism, and a general disregard for their teammates. Examples of this include the instance when Kuro Momotaro insulted and disrespected Makintaro and also when Shishiwakamaru kills Ura Urashima without hesitation or remorse, in order to prevent him from revealing the secret source of their team's powers. The easy defeats of the much weaker teams in swift matches in the tournament's early rounds made them overconfident enough to view Team Urameshi and Team Toguro as stepping stones towards their ambitions, the latter looked down on them for their inferior power and arrogant attitudes. This overestimation of their own abilities causes them to lose easily to their opponents before they could even realize it (as seen with Makintaro and Kuro Momotaro, although the latter put up more of a fight before going down), be ruined by their devices and forced to beg for mercy (Ura Urashima), or be humiliated for their hubris of egotism (Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki) by a more experienced adversary. Kuwabara is the only exception, as he easily falls into their traps again and again, unable to see through the simplest of ruses put forth by the the team. Members Makintaro (Kintaro = Golden Boy) The largest and tallest member of Team Uraotogi, Makintaro fights by mutating one of his hands into a battle-axe, capable of slicing through flesh like a knife through butter. He is also the weakest member of the team since he is the most naive, constantly overestimating himself and underestimating his opponents. Kuro Momotaro (Momotaro = Peach Boy) The second largest member of the team, Kuro Momotaro intentionally exposes his body to small doses of his opponent's attacks, in order to develop immunity to the attacks in question. He uses magical dumpling, called Steaming Spheres, in order to further augment his immunity and make himself impervious to any damage caused by his adversaries. Ura Urashima (Urashima Taro) Despicable and cunning, Ura Urashima uses his fishing pool as a whip like weapon and a force-field generator in order to distract his opponents attention. Once trapped in the seemingly unbreakable barrier, Ura releases the rejuvenating mist of the Idunn Box, in order to transform his opponents into a younger stage of there lives, rendering them incapable to fight. It is believed that the fishing pool might also be used to simply kill his adversaries, but has never been shown to used thusly. Ura Urashima also posses telepathic powers. Shishiwakamaru (Oniwakamaru) The poster-boy of the team, Shishiwakamaru is very popular among the demon ladies. He utilizes two items while in combat, a magical, transparent blanket that can teleport Shishi's adversaries any where he desires, and his second item is a demonic sword which can summon the restless spirits and ghosts of the dead. Thees spirits can either be used as a form of attack or a defensive system. Suzuki / Onji A master of disguise, Suzuki possesses a bizarre ability of shapeshifting, that manifests itself as a fake skin over a second layer of jet-black skin, and a cloud of purple smoke that reverts him back into his original youthful appearance. He is also a exceptional weapons crafter, who designed all of the magical items that gave his teammates there spiritual powers and techniques, he himself being able to replicate some of the powers that the weapons had, such as the teleportation ability of the Cape of No Return. Although he wasn't a real fighter, Suzuki does have a well built body structure, a small degree of super speed and a few personal attack formations, but other then that he is a talentless hack when it came to actually fighting a master martial artist, such as Genkai. Matches vs. Team Gokai Six Kuro Momotaro vs. Gokai 1 - Win Makintaro vs. Gokai 2 - Win Onji vs. Gokai 3 - Win Final Result: Win vs. Team Urameshi Makintaro vs. Hiei - Loss Kuro Momotaro vs. Hiei - Loss Ura Urashima vs. Kurama - Loss Shishiwakamaru vs. Kuwabara - Win Shishiwakamaru vs. Masked Fighter - Loss Onji vs. Kuwabara - Win Suzuki vs. Masked Fighter - Loss Final Result: Loss Synopsis History Suzuki (Suzuka in the English dub), a master creator of battle items, had assembled a team of demon fighters in order to participate in the upcoming Dark Tournament, hoping to prove his superiority over the Younger Toguro. This ambition was merely an act of vengeance, Suzuki, who back then called himself Tanaka had previously encountered Toguro during his childhood, where Toguro had easily defeated and humiliated Suzuki using only 3 percent of his strength. Devastated after Toguro claimed that Suzuki was not worth killing, the young craftsman begun his battle strategy. He only trained his body superficially, in order to simply appear as if he was a body builder. And as a young adult, Suzuki gathered four team members, Shishiwakamaru, a young and charismatic man, as well as Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro and Ura Urashima. Suzuki designed magical weapons and items which had augmented the strength and skill of each of these warriors, and then intentionally fashioned for each of them an appearance and a name that parodied famous Japanese fairy tails and folklore. He names his team Uraotogi as a means of pointing out that they represented the direct opposite of fairy tail heroes, and that Suzuki planed on building up a legend about himself. Somewhere between Toguro defeating him and his preparations for the Dark Tournament, Suzuki developed an even greater ego then when he was a child, becoming egocentric and developing both a god complex and a inferiority complex. Dark Tournament Saga Throughout the tournament, Suzuka, disguises himself as a elderly veteran, fighting and going by the alias of Onji. He claims by the time of his fight with Genkai, that disguising himself as something he despises so much was a clever way of motivating himself further to victory. Meanwhile, Team Uraotogi was utilizing Suzuka's battle items, experiencing great success during the primary stages of the tournament, and quickly knocking out opposing teams en route to a semifinal appearance against Team Urameshi. Team Urameshi, however, proves to be much stronger than Team Uraotogi's previous opponents, despite the absence of two of their fighters, Yusuke and the Masked Fighter. In the first match of the semifinals, Hiei humiliates the massive demon Makintaro by killing him within a minute of the fight's commencement. During the round's second match, Hiei fights with only half of his normal strength, but eventually managed to successfully use the sword of the darkness flame and slay his opponent, Kuro Momotaro. Despite the fact that Kuro Momotaro could heal any wound that had been inflicted upon his body by using the Steaming Spheres, which also gave him unnatural defensive and offensive abilities, he was ultimately unable to deliver any serious blows, with the exception of a large wolf bite across Hiei's tarso. Non the less, he is inevitably burned to death by Hiei. Looking to put his team on the board, Ura Urashima faces off against Kurama in the third match of the fight. Although he was not as strong or skilled with a whip as Kurama was, Ura Urashima used his fishing poll to create a force field around the ring, so as to prevent Kurama's escape and limit the battle ground. Using the Idunn box, Urashima planed on turning Kurama into a baby or even a fetus, but instead managed to revert him into his extremely powerful Yoko Kurama demon form. With this new power Kurama had easily forced Urashima to tell the truth about Team Uratogi's origins, but his opponent is killed immediately by Shishiwakamaru. The only information given to Kurama was that non of the team's members was actually strong by nature, and that there names where fabricated as a stunt. With Urashima dead, the score became 3-0 in the semifinals. Afterwards, Shishiwakamaru, one of two last living members of Team Uraotogi had finally achieved his team's first victory during his match against Kuwabara, whom Shishi transports halfway across the island using his cape of no return. Team Uraotogi's success, however, is short-lived, as the Masked Fighter, who recently arrived from administering Yusuke's final test, defeats Shishi without the use of the spirit wave orb, and puts Team Urameshi within one victory of advancing to the finals. However Onji, who was the last and oldest man of Team Uraotogi, proves perhaps to be the toughest of his team, by quickly defeating Kuwabara in the round's sixth match. He teleports him the same way and at the same location as did Shishi. Onji's next opponent is Genkai, who immediately knows that he is a fraud, and demands him to reveal his true form. Realizing that he has been exposed, Onji unveils his true form identity as a young, flamboyant, clown costumed fighter by the name of Suzuka. Supremely over-confdent, Suzuka underestimates Genkai, who refused to use her spirit energy against him, claiming him to be a fool who dose not know his place. She then skillfully defeats and even humiliates her arrogant and inferior opponent, pummeling him repeatedly until no one could distinguish his facial features. And thus, destroying Team Uraotogi's chances of ever becoming the Dark Tournament's champions. Before the tournament's final match, featuring Team Urameshi versus Team Toguro, Suzuki approaches Kurama and Kuwabara, offering them items that would greatly augment there abilities. Kurama was given a magical fruit that turned him back into a younger stage of his life, ultimately reverting him to his original incarnation as Yoko Kurama. Meanwhile, Kuwabara got a magical sword hilt that gave him a greater, and more profound level of control over his materialization abilities. These weapons proved to of been a vital asset in defeating Karasu and Elder Toguro, respectively. During the final rounds of the tournament, both Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki had viewed Yusuke's match against the Younger Toguro brother, but where not seen after Team Toguro's manager, Sakyo had destroyed the stadium. Three Kings Saga Although Team Uraotogi was abolished, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki continued working together and had teamed up former Dark Tournament participants, Chu, Rinku, Jin and Toya, in order to train under master Genkai. They all raised there demon energy and eventually became S-Class demons, eventually joining forces with the third demon king Yomi. This was a short lived alliance however, since Yusuke, now replacing king Raizen, had declared a free for all tournament in order to decide the suprem king of the Makai. Although both warriors progressed to the second round, Shishi and Suzuki were defeated. After the tournament had ended, both warriors went of to continue training in hopes that one day they will be able to defeat Yusuke and his group. Trivia *Team Uraotogi makes a last appearance with all of it's members together, during the third ending sequence of the anime's credits. *Team Uraotogi along with Dr. Ichigaki Team, are implied to be the only teams in the final eight to be self-sponsored, likely being that Suzuki as Onji is the one who boosted their reputation and powers in order to make it to the finals. Category:Dark Tournament Teams Category:Demons